As nonrenewable energy resources are being exhausted, it is becoming more common for consumers to seek alternative methods to reduce and/or eliminate their carbon footprint. Cooling equipment that lowers the temperature of enclosed spaces, such as ones that use compressors, condensers, and evaporators, are not only expensive to operate but also significantly increase carbon footprints. Consumers can be unaware the outdoor air temperature is cool enough to turn off air conditioners and to utilize natural and/or greener methods to cool enclosed spaces. This results in consumers continuing to operate air conditioners when it is unnecessary, therefore increasing costs and carbon footprints.
Additionally, utility companies, such as Xcel energy, provide a device that can be installed on the air conditioning systems (condenser/evaporator specifically) to remotely turn off the air conditioning system. The device allows the utility company to remotely turn off the A/C unit without actually integrating their system with the thermostat that controls the system. They call it the “Saver Switch” and essentially it turns off the evaporator/condensing unit, but leaves the rest of the HVAC system still functional (e.g., fan only).
A system and method is needed to help alleviate the situation of wasting energy and increasing carbon footprints from occurring by notifying consumers to turn off their air conditioners when the outdoor air temperature reaches a consumer specified desired temperature and also ensuring that the outdoor temperature will not increase from that point forward, on a given day.